Get Me Some Water, Glitch
by Artistic18
Summary: Mo gives Glitch a pep talk, and then asks Glitch to get him some water which leads to a blushing and baffled prodigy.


**AN: **Hi everyone!This is my second Dance Central fanfic on the site and it's romance this time (which is more of my element lol). Of course, it's light romance which is why it's not rated M or anything. You'll probably finds what happens pretty predictable but I tried to make it something that you won't wanna sigh about as you read it.

This was inspired by one of the things Glitch says if you get like 1 or 2 stars or something which is "It's like Mo always says 'Go get me some water, Glitch'." I never hear that quote unless I purposely fail a song a few times so sorry if I messed it up, but I know it's something like that...

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in this game...

* * *

><p>Mo watched Glitch's face as it once again contorted into a cringe as he messed up whatever move he was working on, scowled, and did it all over again. When Mo found himself watching for a 5th time, he decided enough was enough.<p>

"Aight Glitch, what's the problem?" he questioned from his seat on the bench. Glitch paused abruptly in the midst of his move, almost losing his balance. He looked up and found it was Mo that had disrupted his routine.

"Whoa, what? Sorry, I was kinda out of it," Glitch admitted with a sheepish grin. Mo shook his head with a smile; Glitch was something alright.

"I asked you what's wrong. _Why _you so out of it? There's no point of practice if you're not gonna be focused," Mo repeated knowledgably. Glitch bit his lower lip, his gaze now focused the ground.

"I, uh, heard some stuff about me at school…" he started. Mo waited for him to continue but it seemed he wasn't going to. After thinking about it, Mo gave the younger boy a sympathetic look as he'd came to the conclusion of why Glitch was so upset.

"You getting' made fun of? That's rough man. But hey, don't let it get you down; there's plenty of-"

"I'm not being made fun of," Glitch cut in quickly. His eyes never left the ground and Mo found it suspicious.

"Okay. Then what were they saying?" he asked, trying to get the rest of Glitch's earlier unsaid explanation. Mo silently took notice of how Glitch's fists seemed to tighten and he gave off an aura of discomfort.

"These guys were talking…about me…" he started both slowly and awkwardly. Mo gave him a bored look.

"I figured that much already. Keep going," he urged. Glitch took a deep breath before continuing.

"They were saying that I…looked really…." he trailed off once more. Mo could see that there was a very good chance he wasn't going to continue of his own free will so he'd have to play the guessing game.

"Well you said you weren't bein' made fun of, which leaves compliments. But why would you be so weird about a compliment unless…" Mo's eyes widened in surprise after coming up with a new conclusion.

He couldn't help bursting out in laughter, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He opened his eyes briefly to see Glitch looking both embarrassed and utterly mortified and finally decided he should probably get serious.

"Okayokayokay hold up! You're telling me that you just randomly heard some guys saying you were hot?" he stated carefully, trying his very best not to laugh again. Although this was just another assumption, Glitch's scowl told him he'd hit the jackpot.

"They talked about me like I was a girl! I heard everything! It was horrifying. And the worst part is that my best friend was there too…agreeing with them," Glitch said before shivering. Now the humor was mostly gone and Mo found himself feeling sympathetic again.

"It couldn't have been that bad, right?" he asked comfortingly. Glitch didn't even falter, his look staying even.

"He was one of the main ones. And I can't even repeat what he said," he said emotionlessly. Mo winced, imagining the awkwardness of the situation.

"Well did you end up talking to him about it?" Mo questioned, wondering what happened next. Glitch shook his head and Mo couldn't help but feel a little disappointed because this was actually turning out to be quite interesting.

"I couldn't, man. I just couldn't. I thought about it- I was gonna do it, but I can't even look at him anymore! Cause now I know what's he's thinking about me and it creeps me out," Glitch explained with a shiver. Mo nodded in understanding.

"Well don't worry about it too much, young'in; everyone knows you're straight so no one's actually gonna do anything. 'Sides; nobody's done anything yet right?" he added in support. Glitch seemed to think about what his mentor told him and broke out into a small grin.

"Hey, thanks Mo," Glitch stated in appreciation. Mo nodded in acceptance before waving it off.

"If you really wanna thank me, get me some water, Glitch," he stated lazily. Glitch gave him an irritable look, crossing his arms ad not moving from his spot.

"Why do I always have to get you your water? Why can't you ever just get your own?"

Mo sat up to give Glitch an amused look. "Cause with the way you're dancing today, that's about all you're good for."

Glitch was both taken aback and offended by the comment but still went to go get Mo his stupid water. He walked over to the refrigerator to get a nice cold bottle and then thrust it at Mo's face. It took all his power of restraint to not continue with the motion and hit him right in the face.

"Anything else, your highness?" he stated sarcastically. Mo gave a look as if he were really thinking of something else for the younger dancer to do before opening his bottle of water and taking a swig. After taking his first gulp, his expression twisted into one of disgust.

"Yeah; try this water for me. Think you got me a bad one cuz this tastes terrible," he blanched. Glitch gave him a disbelieving look.

"A bad water bottle? Really? And more importantly, you just drank off that!" Glitch refuted angrily. Mo gave him an uninterested look.

"So? I want you to taste it for me to make sure I'm not imagining things," Mo urged. Glitch sighed before picking up the bottle. He hesitantly put it to his lips and drank a bit.

"Tastes fine to me," Glitch revealed. Mo shook his head.

"You sure about that? Drink some more, ok? Just like, guzzle it," he insisted. Glitch rolled his eyes once more before doing what he was told, tipping the bottle back to get more of the clear liquid into his mouth. Some of it started leaking from the corners, so he put the tip further into his mouth. Mo watched with keen interest which went unnoticed by Glitch.

Finally feeling like he'd had enough, Glitch took the water bottle away from his lips and scowled as some of the water got on his shirt.

"I'm tellin' you this water is fine. And you better not tell me to get you another one after making me drink this one," he said irritably. Mo raised his hands in mock surrender.

"Aight man, I gotchu," Mo then gave Glitch an amused look. "You've got something on your face."

Glitch's eyes widened as he hastily patted at his face, figuring it was the water from his fail at drinking the water bottle.

"Is it gone?" Glitch asked hopefully. Mo shook in disdain and gestured for him to come sit next to him. Glitch complied, placing the water bottle on the coffee table in front of him as he got comfortable on the bench. When he looked up, Mo was right in his face, causing him to blush. Mo's finger gently glided over a soft cheek.

"Gone," Mo said suddenly. Glitch, having been dazed from Mo's touch, almost jumped from the suddenness of the statement.

Mo then picked up the water bottle and drank a bit of what was left. He brought it away from his lips, a frustrated look on his face. Glitch raised an eyebrow, having finally tamed the blush he'd gotten from Mo's prior actions.

"What now?" Glitch asked slowly.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were lyin' t' me 'bout this water. I swear it tastes horrible. You sure this the same one you just drank?" Mo stated with irritation. Glitch grinned and gave a short laugh in amusement.

"It was the same water man. You saw me get it from the fridge and you saw me drink it," he said in a light tone. Mo's face still looked irritated as moved closer to Glitch again, making the younger boy's heart rate increase.

"Hmm…Maybe it tasted different when you drank it. Lemme see, aight?" Mo asked in a husky voice.

Glitch barely had time to wonder how or why Mo's voice had suddenly gotten so husky

before he felt a pair of lips upon his own. His lips opened slightly in surprise and a tongue was inserted, exploring all of his mouth. Glitch sighed and closed his eyes, leaning more into the kiss as he started to get used to it.

Just as he'd started to reach his arms around Mo's neck to pull him closer, the older boy pulled away and it was over as suddenly as it began. He opened his eyes to see Mo licking his lips deviously, a mischievous look in his eye.

"For some reason it tasted a lot better from your mouth than it did from the bottle. Who would've thunk it?" Mo stated humorously. He then leaned back comfortably into the bench, a cocky smirk on his face as he watched Glitch's still blushing face. The Asian was speechless.

"D-did you just k-kiss me?" Glitch finally managed to mumble out, his face on fire. Mo gave him a confused look.

"I just wanted to see if the water tasted different when you drank it, that's all," Mo responded casually with a shrug. Glitch nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

"Yeah, right, of course. Duh. Haha, epic fail on my part," he babbled awkwardly "Cause you're straight and you know I'm straight so you definitely wouldn't do anythin' like that. And like, even if that weren't the case, you don't think I'm hot like those guys at school so-"

"Glitch?" Mo said calmly, cutting the younger dancer off suddenly. Glitch snapped to attention, his blush not even started to disappear.

"Yeah?" he asked in an awkward, squeaky tone.

"Go get me some more water."

Glitch couldn't get to the fridge fast enough.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>To clear up any confusion, I never really said either of them were straight. It was more like Glitch only liking Mo (and no other guys) and also not wanting to explicitly say he was gay or bi or whatever, cuz I don't really think he would do that. And even though he says he know Glitch is straight, he knows he likes him cuz he's so obvious about him lol. I dunno how great of a chance it would be for guys to just be talking about Glitch being attractive, but it fit the story so *shrugs*. Not really sure if I should continue it; it was made to be a one-shot soooo...

Anyway, lemme know what you think? If you thought it needed help in some places or you just liked it, I'd love to hear!


End file.
